I Got You
by alwaysdancswim
Summary: Adam and Allison broke up a while ago, but after a traumatic experience happened to Adam, who will he turn to?    SUCKY SUMMARY SORRY!


We broke up a long time ago. It was over and we moved on. Sometimes though, I think about the good times, when I was with him. Whenever I was in a bad situation he'd always be there for me. I always had a place to fall when things weren't right. Adam's home was my home. I miss the time's when he'd just hold me in his arms whispering I got you, it's okay. I mean I'd do the same thing for him too. Whenever he was down I was there.

I knew Adam was going through I hard time right now. His brother just died in a car crash. I felt so bad, I mean I know how much he cared about Neil. I tried to call him millions of times, but he would never pick up. I was dying to know how Adam was taking it. Even though we weren't together anymore I wanted to be the one to comfort him. I wanted him to come to my house so I could just lay there with him. I knew this would never happen though. Our breakup wasn't exactly mutual or the happiest of breakups. Not that breakups were ever happy, but ours was just not good. Yeah he broke my heart. I loved him so much and the day he told my we were over, I was heartbroken. He said he needed to move on, focus on his career. Adam just came to my house one night and said it all. I remember it like it was yesterday...

"_Allie I need to talk to you." Adam said in a voice so low it was almost a whisper._

"_Adam is everything okay? You don't look alright." I questioned him._

" _I just...just.. I um..."_

"_Adam?"_

" _Ugh okay Allie I'm breaking up with you!"_

"_Wh-what!"_

"_I'm sorry I just need to move on. My career is going down the tubes and I really need to focus on that right now."_

"_So you're just throwing me out like I'm worth nothing to you!"_

"_Aliie you and I both know that's not true. You mean so much to me, I just need to take a break and focus on my career right now."_

" _GET OUT!"_

"_What..?"_

" _I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE ADAM NOW!"_

" _But I'm not done talking..."_

" _Adam" I said quieting down my voice. "I don't care, just get out. I don't want to hear it." By now tears were falling from my face._

_Adam just looked at my with an expression I couldn't read. Then he turned around and left._

That was the last time I spoke or talked to Adam. Calling him earlier was a pretty daring move since we haven't spoken. I just couldn't take it though. I wanted..no needed to know how he was. I got up from the spot on my bed and made my way over to the table in my room where my iPhone was laying. I carefully typed in the number that I knew all too well. Placing the phone up to my ear, I let out a shaky sigh. What if he did answer? What would I say? As soon as that though hit me I heard a familiar voice that I loved.

"Hello?" I heard Adam speak very weakly.

" Uh hi Adam, it's Allison" Oh my gosh what was I doing...?

" Oh um hi Allison" I heard Adam clear his voice and try not to sound like he had been crying. I could tell that he clearly had been.

" Um I just called to ask how you were doing. I heard what happened, I'm so sorry." I said with true sincerity. "Neil was like a brother to me too."

" I'm doing okay." Adam mumbled. Someone who didn't really know Adam would believe the lie Adam just told. I however saw right through it. I didn't say anything about it though. " I uh gotta go."

"Oh okay." He didn't want to talk to me. "But before you go Adam, I just want to let you know I'm always here for you. Yeah you've made me cry and broke my heart, but I'm alright. Sure we haven't spoken since we broke up but when you need someone, you can see me. All you have to do is call me and come over. I got you."

I hung up the phone and let out a big breath. I knew Adam like the back of my hand. He was in a lot of pain. I felt so bad, I knew I couldn't comfort him. He didn't even want to talk to me on the phone. I needed to let him know that I was always there for him though. When I lost my sister just to know that someone was there and cared about me made me feel better. If only Adam would come and see me. I don't know what I'm saying though. That would never happen. I sighed and all of a sudden heard a knock on my door...


End file.
